I Can't Believe I Fell For You
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: Gwen is just a loner with her obsessed ex-boyfriend stalker, Trent. One day Gwen accidentally bumped into Duncan and he's been amazed of how she denied his charms. Will they fall for each other? And what will Courtney think about this?
1. Meeting Each Other

**A/N: It's the first time I write for Duncan and Gwen, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Gwen's POV**

As I was walking in the hallway I did my _best _to not be seen by, _him_.

And by him I mean Trent, he's been following me everywhere!

I'm being stalked by him and it's creeping me the hell out!

You see, we used to date until he got all obsessed with me, like talking to other boys even though Cody really isn't my type, more like a little bro.

But he didn't care, he even made me promise never to talk to any boys except him which I accepted but only because at that time I thought I loved him but in reality he was cheating on me with Lindsay, the popular girl at school.

And after I found out I dumped him and ever since he tried to get me back but I wasn't no idiot.

Like in hell would I ever get back with him!

As I started walking I bumped into someone,

"Sorry" I mumbled while walking away until her high-pitched voice stopped me "Sorry? Sorry?! You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness!" Courtney yelled, who was AKA the second popular girl in school.

"Excuse me, but I don't beg to anyone, especially the annoying ones" I snapped back while walking away while she kept yelling at me

I laughed at her stupidness and bumped into someone again!

"Damnit, why do I keep bumping into people today?!" I mumbled and then heard a chuckle and saw him,

Duncan Johnson, quarterback of the football team and most popular/ hottest guy in school who was dating the annoying Courtney.

"You're funny sweetheart" he said while smirking "And your lucky too for me talking to you"

I got very angry after I heard that "Why should I be lucky if I'm talking to a juvenile delinquent?" I snapped back while he was just smirking like a fool.

"Woah sweetheart, I was just telling you the truth and it seems that you can't handle it" he said leaning closer to my face while I was feeling my face heat up.

"Move it or I'll kick your ass" I threatened but all he did was laugh "Sweetheart, your too cute" he said and then whispered in my ear "But your also sexy in my opinion"

That made me gasp and push him back "What the hell is wrong with you!? Do I look desperate? Or am I some charity event that you can flirt on anytime? Anyways I'm leaving now because I don't even wanna be _**SEEN**_ with a pig like you" I said while walking away until I heard him say something that instantly made me flustered.

So I put up my hood and walked into class which I was late too by I didn't care because all I could think about was him and his nonsense, especially when he said,

_"Sweetheart! Keep moving that ass of yours because I'm getting a GREAT view!" he yelled,_ I shook my head and then started to draw, before I started thinking.

_What the hell is wrong with him? _

**A/N: I hope that was good for a first chapter, please review so you can tell me what I did or didn't do right, until next time!**


	2. So That Was A Thank You?

**A/N: I just made this and already got a review!? Thank you! ENJOY! :D**

**Duncan's POV**

As I was walking away I started thinking about that girl,

_Well she seems pretty cool, maybe she could sit with the group at lunch but I have to keep my flirting down or else Courtney is going to crazier than usual,_ I thought

"But I do like her feisty" I said while walking to my next class that was art and walked in late since I skipped two classes today and had lots of things on my mind than school.

"Nice of you to join us, take a seat next to Gwen" Mr. Presley said while motioning to a girl who black and teal highlights, a dark teal hoodie over a black t-shirt with some black skinny jeans and then realized its her.

"Sure" I said acting like it was whatever when in reality I was freaking out.

She looked at me and her eyes got big while I smirked "Great seeing you here so I won't be bored out of my life" I said while she scoffed and turned to look at the teacher while I was staring at her amazed how she's not swooning over me.

"Okay class, now draw something that has some sort of terror, like for example a fear"

I scoffed, what fear would I have?

Then I looked at Gwen and saw her painting... a person?

I looked closely and saw a shirt with a hand print on the middle and it was a male,

He had black shaggy hair and green eyes.

_Is this a fear or a boyfriend? _I thought while picturing her and that boy and it did NOT seem like a pretty picture.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked while she turned and glared at me,

_Damn, what did I do?_

"Why do you ask?" she said returning to her painting "Because isn't a boyfriend a good thing instead of a fear?" I said

"Not unless he isn't your boyfriend and he's stalking you everywhere you go, I wouldn't really call that a boyfriend, I would say a creep" she said while my eyes were wide this time.

"Really? I'm sorry Gwen I didn't mean to-" she cut me off by getting up and telling the teacher something but I didn't know what so I decided to follow her and ask her more so I quickly used the brown and made a bear while the teacher came and examined her work and wrote a A+ and then looked at mine and raised a brow.

"You're afraid of bears?" he asked while I was getting up

"No, but Courtney" I said while walking out the door hearing some whimpers so I followed it and then I heard her voice.

"Please, Gwen! Let me explain! I didn't mean to cheat on you it's just that Lindsey came on to me-"

"SHUT UP TRENT! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE ME AND YOU ARE OVER FOR GOOD! GET OVER ME AND LET ME GO!" she yelled

I then looked over and saw the guy who was supposedly Trent and came up to him punching him in the head which made him fall down and let Gwen go,

"When a girl says get over it, she means get over it dumbass" I said angrily while pulling Gwen out of there and outside the school where she looked up at me and gave me a half-smile.

"Thanks for that, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come" she admitted while I gave her a smirk "So what's my reward for being your prince charming?" I joked and saw that her face was a little pink.

"Why should I give you a reward if you were annoying the hell out of me" she snapped while I came closer and leaned in,

"Because I know you want me and I'd be happy to want yo-OW!" I yelled while falling to the ground, I glared at her while she grinned.

She crouched down next to me "Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you" she said angrily while walking away

Once I got up from the pain of where it hurts, I went back home and thought,

"She seems to be hot, sexy, a fighter and feisty?" I said and then started to smirk about that

"My kind of type..."


	3. The Bet

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Anyways this chapter is going to be long because Wednesday is when school starts! Consider this a gift! ENJOY!**

**Gwen's POV**

As I was walking home I couldn't help but think about Duncan,

I mean yeah sure he could be a douchebag and a flirt but did I really have to hit him where it hurts when he saved me!?

But he WAS leaning close to me so consider it self-defense, I thought.

But I want to do something for him after all, who KNOWS what would've happened if he didn't come but Trent wouldn't violate me, right?

Anyways as I reached him I decided to make something sweet for him for a thank you, not as romantically so don't take it the wrong way!

I was going to bake him a cake and then smiled at my masterpiece.

I could cook, draw, sing and dance.

Let's just say I would be great in being in a fine arts academy..

As I was done I heard the bell ring and opened it finding him here,

I looked at him in confusion while he was leaning on the door smirking.

"How the hell did you know where I lived?!" I said startled and confused while he pointed to a house next to me and my jaw dropped.

"YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR!?" I yelled confused as ever and he nodded "By the way, don't leave the windows open unless you want me to see you naked" he said while raising his eyebrows and giving me a wink.

I blushed furiously because after that he laughed so I punched him in the stomach and he fell while I smirked "You know, that doesn't explain why you came over NOW!" I said furiously while he got up "Okay fine, I smelled it so I decided to see who made it but I didn't know you could cook" he started "That's a relief because now my future wife can cook for me! Now our kids wont starve to death!" he said while looking up at the ceiling and putting his arms in the air acting like he was saying "Why?!"

This time I think I was as red as a firetruck because I touched my cheeks and they were on fire!

I turned back to the kitchen and I heard the door close and he came in and looked at what I made.

"So your prince charming gets a cake?! Okay I guess I'll take it" he said while dipping his finger in it until I slapped it,

"Who said its made for you and did I TELL YOU to come in?!" I said and he shrugged while sitting down,

"First who else would you give it to considering that I saved the same day, isn't it just weird? And second I INVITED myself in because you forgot to say your manners" he pointed out while I gave out a chuckle "You're such a idiot" I said while moving the cake in front him looking away but I could feel his eyes just staring at me.

"I see, your embarrassed aren't you?" he said while I was still looking in another direction but then I heard him get up and looked at my face while dipping his finger in my cake.

"Want a taste?" he said seductively while I shook my head,

"Too bad" next thing I knew was he kissed me.

This bastard that I just met kissed me so what did I do?

Simple, what every girl WOULD do if they just met a guy that just kissed them.

Hit them where it hurts but since I already did pushed him off and wiped my lips with my hand and then tasted the cake in my mouth,

_Pretty good, _I thought while turning back to Duncan who was there just leaning on the counter and smirking while licking his lips.

"Jerk! How could you KISS ME! WHEN YOU HAVE A F*CKIN GIRLFRIEND DUMBASS!" I said while smacking his head but I missed and he caught my wrist and pulled my waist to come closer to him.

"Your hot, sexy, fine, feisty and a good cook.." he paused while I eyed him curiously "What if we have a secret affair? Huh? I don't mind cheating on Courtney, besides she can get annoying as hell" he admitted while I gave him a death glare.

"What am I to you!? I just met you! And now your offering me to be your play toy! What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled trying to push him off but all he did was smirk.

"Let me tell you what, I'll give you...2 weeks" he said while I was confused "What are you talking about 2 weeks?" I asked and he chuckled,

"I bet you 2 weeks from now you'll fall for me" he said while looking proudly up while I started laughing,

"I doubt it!" I started and then looked at him in the eyes "I'm only doing this to prove to you that at least some girls have a brain so..." I thought for a bit before speaking again.

"You're on!" and with that being said we shook hands and the bet has now officially started.


	4. Ride

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been lazy and school is a handful! I haven't been "well" this week but don't worry I'll update! ENJOY!**

**Gwen's POV**

Today's the first day of the bet and I'm determined to win!

That punk can't make me fall for him!

I'm also determined to win because if I win he leaves me alone for a month but if he wins which I HIGHLY doubt, he goes on a date with me.

Anyways as I was walking to school I noticed a black motorcycle was following me so I picked up the pace but it kept up with me so I started running and then it started going faster so I stopped and went to the person who was driving it and just to my luck I saw the idiot again so I slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for sweetheart? Playing hard to get?" he said while smirking and rubbing his cheek.

"No! Anyways why were you following me creep!" I yelled,

"I thought I should give you a ride" he started "Besides, a hot girl like you shouldn't be walking alone in this neighborhood with creeps everywhere"

I gave him a look that said are-you-that-stupid?

"You shouldn't be talking! I thought you were one!" I yelled angrily while he got up and took my hand while I was in shock by now.

"Sweetheart, I think we both know that you want to get on so I might as well help you realize it" he said,

I was glaring at him and then looked at my watch,

_7:50_

My eyes widened and I instantly jumped on with him while he chuckled.

"Told ya!" he said while I smacked the back of his head,

"We're going to be late! Drive or I swear Duncan I'll-"

"Relax sweetheart, trust me, we'll get there" he started the motorcycle "Hold on"

As always I wasn't going to listen until I almost fell backwards and put my arms around his waist,

I could just feel him smirk.

We started speeding off and I had to admit that I loved the feeling!

I closed my eyes and felt the wind blow on us,

"Liking it sweetheart?!" he yelled back while I nodded and gave a yes.

"Knew you would!" he stated while laughing,

"You're such an ass!" I yelled but didn't sound as mean as I wanted it to.

"By the way!" he said while slowing down "We're here"

I silently pouted since the ride was over but got off and checked the time.

_8:06_

I huffed angrily and started speed walking to math class while he was following behind.

"Why are you following me! You don't have math!" I stated angrily while not looking behind me,

"Actually I do" he said plainly while my eyes went wide and I looked back to see a bored Duncan.

"I hate you" I said furiously while he leaned in close to my face,

"Love you too" he said while giving me a kiss on the cheek and then walking away which left me who was probably as red as a apple stunned and shocked.

Little did I know someone was watching _everything._


	5. Why Are You Here?

**A/N: I'm sorry I left you all but I hope this chapter is going to be good enough! P.S I will try my best to make them longer!**

**ENJOY!**

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan has been annoying me nonstop!

It's bad enough that we go to school together but we live next to each other too!

Sometimes I think I'm going to go crazy because of him!

Today is Saturday which means I'm going to spend a lazy day today,

No school, no worries, no problem.

_*Ding*_

The doorbell rang and I got very pissed off at that moment,

It's probably Duncan...again!

Seriously, he already flirts with me openly at school and all the other people see it and what I mean all is ALL!

Courtney, his GIRLFRIEND even saw it!

Who the hell would fall for him?

Anyways as I opened the door I waited for the "Hey babe" or "Hey sweetheart" and the worst one yet "Hey there sexy"

I always slapped him for those but it seems they have no effect on him...

But instead I didn't see Duncan,

I saw the stalker.

"Gwen, I'm SO happy you opened the door" Trent paused "FOR ME!" he said happily while I rolled my eyes,

"Sorry, thought you were somebody else" I said while closing the door except he put his foot down before I could.

"Gwen, I fuckin swear if you don't open this door, I'll kill you tonight" he said angrily and viciously so I opened the door and saw the happy-crazy Trent back.

"I knew you'd open it!" he gave me a hug this time and I didn't return it but then I felt his hand going more closer to my butt so I kicked him where it hurts.

"OW! DAMNIT GWEN! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH!" he yelled angrily while falling on the floor meanwhile I was smirking,

"And why are you so pathetic?" I questioned while he got up,

"I swear Gwen! If you don't apologize then I'll slap the hell out of you!" he yelled angrily while I shrugged my shoulders.

_Like he'd ever do it.._

"One..."

_Hurry it up! I don't have all day! _I thought because Trent isn't exactly the most toughest guys around, more like...loveable.

"Two..."

"Can you hurry it up? I"m kind of on a schedule" I said impatiently while closing my eyes.

"DIE BITCH DIE! THREE!"

*SLAP*

I heard a slap, sounded like it hurt...

Guess he was serious but..

I opened my eyes and saw Duncan in front of me rubbing his cheek "I thought you were just a creep but now I realized your a psycho" he said angrily while Trent was shooting daggers at him.

"I don't care what you think nor do I know why your here" Trent started and then looked behind him "Isn't he Duncan? The most popularest guy in school? Are you dating him?! Damn! And to think that you were always desperate! Wait until I tell Courtney about this!" he said happily while Duncan was not taking the news so well...

He lifted Trent up by his shirt high "I swear that if you tell ANYONE about this I'll kill you in your sleep!" Duncan threatened while Trent just chuckled.

"Is this your protector? Is he your savior? Gwen, I didn't realize how stupid you were until now"

After I heard that my face was probably turning the reddest ever, I walked up to him slowly and said,

"You son of a bitch, you think you're so cool and know everything but in reality you are just a piece of shit walking on earth who deserves to die" I started getting angrier by the minute "You were the most greatest person in the world at first but then I realized that every guy is the same! Every guy falls for the girl who has a pretty face and a hot body! You're just like all of them! Back then I didn't even CARE if you looked at another girl because I always knew that you loved me!" I said feeling tears coming out of my eyes, I looked down so they wouldn't see though.

"But I guess I was damn wrong" I started looking up this time and slapped Trent, _hard._

"Get the hell out, I don't want to see your ugly damn face here ever again" I said angrily while Duncan threw him down on the floor but all Trent did was give a shrug.

"I don't know why you give me such a hard time but I guess that I used to find that attractive" he stated while looking up pretending to think "Why was I attracted to you again?"

This time before I could speak Duncan pushed him out of the door and yelled before he shutted it "Such a idiot! Who WOULDN'T fall for Gwen! She's hot and feisty! The real question is, who the hell in their right mind fall for _you?!" _Duncan said while shutting the door and giving a quick phew.

I smiled at that, Duncan could be a real pain in my ass but he always managed to bring a smile on my face, well..

That was until he noticed it. He started smirking at that "Happy that I saved your ass? No need to thank me" he started while leaning in my face while I started backing up "Just a little kiss and then it'll all be okay" he said happily while I gave him a sweet smile,

"How about, over my dead body?" I snapped back glaring at him while frowning but all he did was give me a smirk.

"Fine, play hard-to-get but always remember" he whispered in my ear this time "You'll fall for me eventually"

After he said that he left without saying a word while me...

Eh...well I was sitting on the floor just thinking about,_ why did I even AGREE to that bet?_

_Why did I even challenge him?_

And now that I REALLY think about it, _why did I bake him a cake?_

_And when he kissed me I felt something..._

S_omething flowed in my body like...electricity? Well, I never felt it before! And I'm pretty sure that I didn't like it._

_But why is my stomach feeling this way? It's feeling very uncomfortable but at the same time, I like it.._

I shook my head and went upstairs to the bathroom,

_Whatever it is, I hope I don't feel it again._


	6. Visit

**A/N: Sorry I havent been updating! Hope this makes up for it! P.S I have a twitter that will be telling the news and updates on the stories! And I made a new poll and Total Drama's in it! If it wins, I might make another Duncan and Gwen! Anways, Enjoy! :D**

**Duncan's POV**

I was laying on my couch with my headphones on listening to my favorite band, Skillet.

_You feel so lonely and ragged, you lay there broken and naked, my love is, just waiting, to cloth you in crimson roses._

I thought for a bit after I heard that line, then I thought about Gwen and yesterday. Yesterday I was gonna surprise her by dragging her into my house where a mistletoe was hanging above the front door, after all, she _had _to kiss me if we were under there. I smirked but then thought about that guy, Trent. I sneered, he was gonna hit Gwen, so I did what most guys would probably do.

I took the blow. I took the hit for Gwen, I smiled at her name but then after I said that I literally was gonna punch myself for thinking that!

"She's just a bet Duncan, it's not like I have any feelings for her" I whispered "I just like messing with her, that's all" I calmed myself down until ideas started popping into my head.

"But then why did you take the blow for her? Is she _that _important?!" I shook my head "First I keep thinking about her and second I'm talking to myself! It's true, that I'm losing my sanity" I stated while getting up to my kitchen, taking a cup to fill with cold water.

I was gonna take a sip until I heard the door ring, I went and opened it and saw Gwen there looking as hot as ever. But I decided to play it cool until she left. I smirked at her "Miss me already?" I joked while she rolled her eyes and walked in, then my eyes went wide.

"Wait, sweetheart" I pointed to the mistletoe "Now close your eyes and let me do all the work-" she cut me off though by a slap, meanwhile I rubbed my cheek and glared.

"Her superhero took the blow for her, while he gets another slap from the victim! Wow, what a reward for doing such a good deed!" I said full of sarcasm while she glared this time.

"Look I just came here to say thanks" she said plainly while closing the door " Thank you for taking the blow for me, I just wanted to tell you that it meant a lot to me so I decided to do this in person but now I'm starting to regret it" she said while my eyes went wide.

Then I felt my hand start to shake and then the next thing I knew was that my water, spilled.

Not on the floor though, I accidentally spilled some of my water towards Gwen!

She shrieked while my eyes went more bigger, because her shirt got wet!

It really wouldn't be _that _big of a deal but her shirt was white, and I could see her black bra revealing itself. Instantly I felt my face go red while Gwen saw where I was looking and immediately turned red covered herself yelling "YOU PERV! GET ME A SHIRT ALREADY BASTARD!" she yelled angrily while I just turned my back and went upstairs to get a clean new shirt for her to wear.

I got my favorite one, my black long sleeve shirt with a skull on it. I went downstairs and gave it to her, trying to hide my embarrassed face " Here" I said while she snatched out of my hands.

"Thanks" she mumbled while putting it on. After that she sat on the couch and watched TV while now I was as confused as ever. "Why are you staying here?" I asked confused while she gave me a sweet smile.

"Waiting to get my shirt clean" she said plainly,

"Can't you do laundry at your house?" I said while she shook her head. " I don't have one, I go to a laundromat" she explained while I nodded my head.

I sat down next to her until I heard the door ring while she chuckled "Seem to be popular today huh?" she joked while I gave her a smirk,

"You just noticed?" I said while going to the door seeing the person I didn't want to see at all..


	7. Your Here?

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating! It's just that I just finished a story! But don't worry, when I start something I always finish it! ENJOY!**

**Nobody's POV**

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked the girl standing in front of him who was now glaring at him.

"Whatch you talking about honey?! I can't see one of my old friends?" she said while Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I have company Leshawna" Duncan said and Leshawna's eyes went wide and she started to smirk.

"Oh I get it, sugar baby" she started "I'll just get-" but Leshawna pushed Duncan out of the way and got inside his house and saw his so called _company._

Leshawna's eyes went wide "Gwen?! Is that you?" she said while Gwen looked up and saw her, she stood up then "Leshawna? Is that you?" Gwen said surprised while this time Leshawna was literally screaming for joy.

"Oh my gosh! Are you and Duncan dating?! You're his company? Finally! He broke up with that Courtney bitch! I hated her ever since I saw her _list!_ Let me tell you! Such a bitch!"she said making hand gestures while Gwen put her hands up in defense.

"No Leshawna! This isn't what it looks like!" Gwen said but Leshawna then helped Duncan up and pushed him towards Gwen.

"Aww, you guys make a cute couple! I wonder what the baby's hair color will be?" Leshawna said while staring off to space.

Meanwhile Gwen was blushing very hard but Duncan looked very confused so he looked at Gwen. He noticed her face turning redder by the minute and smirked.

"Leshawna" Duncan started,

"Hmm?" she replied coming back to Duncan put his arm over Gwen's shoulder which startled her.

"What the hell are you doing-" but Duncan cut her off by a short sweet kiss. This didn't make Gwen to happy though.

Gwen was literally losing her mind and regretting even coming to his house.

Once Duncan parted he smiled at Leshawna "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but I'm dating Gwen, forgot to tell you that I broke up with Courtney" Duncan said plainly while Leshawna looked very excited.

"Thank you Duncan! That bitch is just plain crazy!" she said while going to the so-called _new couple._

She hugged them tightly that was suffocating them!

"Leshawna...get off..." Duncan said losing air while Gwen was the same.

"You're...killing..us.." Gwen said.

"Oops! Sorry guys" Leshawna said while letting them go, they took a big breath of air and looked at her.

"Leshawna, I'm not dating him!" Gwen said but all she did was smirk at her.

"Make sure Courtney doesn't hear, she'll go all psycho" Leshawna stated "But don't worry because Leshawna's here! Drama's gonna begin! Drama will begin but I'll make sure no spilled gossip gets out unless it's about Heather!"

Gwen smiled at her friend, hasn't changed at all.

Duncan yawned then "Okay so you're back and all so can you leave because me and Gwen have something to talk about" he said while Gwen's eyes went wide.

"What!? No we don't!" Gwen said and then Leshawna looked at her and then noticed her shirt, Duncan's favorite.

Leshawna smirked at them "You used protection right?" she joked while Gwen was turning as red as ever.

"Of course we did, we're not idiots" Duncan said while smirking.

"SHUT UP!" Gwen yelled towards Duncan, meanwhile Leshawna laughed at the two love-birds.

"Anyways see ya later Gwuncan" Leshawna said while closing the door, leaving Gwen confused.

"What's Gwuncan?"


	8. Let's Go

**Duncan's POV**

After Leshawna left, me and Gwen sat back down on the couch then. But we were quiet for a bit until I spoke up.

"Sorry" I mumbled but Gwen heard it, she turned her head and looked at me. "For what?" she asked while I shrugged.

"The relationship" I stated, Gwen just yawned and shrugged.

"It's fine, but if it leaks out and then everybody finds out about this then you're dead" Gwen said while getting up. I chuckled "Not unless Courtney does" I said, Gwen gave out a laugh.

"That would be awful!" she exclaimed while I smiled at her. I got up and then took her hand. It started her because I felt her jump.

"What are you doing?" she asked while I shrugged. "

How could a boyfriend leave his girlfriend walking alone home? Especially when she's damn hot" I said trying to get a reaction out of her which I did.

Gwen was literally on fire! Her face looked like a firetruck. "Shut up" she said while looking down, I smirked at her.

"Didn't know you were the shy ones" I stated, I was leaning in closer too.

But as I was leaning in I felt a pain down there. "DAMNIT!" I yelled while falling, I _looked_ up and saw Gwen smirking.

"Just because you told Leshawna we're dating, it doesn't mean we are" she stated, she kneeled down to where I was and smiled.

"Besides, I'm a big girl, I think I can walk by myself" she said, Gwen got up and left.

I cursed myself and then got up, I sighed and face-palmed myself.

"She's still not falling for me?! Good thing is that I still have a week and 2 days.."

But what wasn't good was that I didn't know somebody was watching the entire time..

**Gwen's POV**

"Such an ass" I mumbled, I went into my room and locked it. I changed into my PJ'S and looked at my clothes, I huffed angrily and fell into bed.

"Forgot to give him his shirt" I mumbled angrily while sitting up. "Why do I even bother with him?"

**Next Day**

I woke up around 6am, I got up and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth but I found myself staring at myself in the mirror.

_Am I really hot? _I thought. After that my eyes went wide. _Did I just thought about Duncan's opinion?! _

I shook my head quickly then. I think I'm losing my sanity already..

**Duncan's POV**

_Where is she?! How long does it take her to change_!? I thought. I was outside of Gwen's house on my motorcycle. I'm waiting for her but she's taking forever!

I sighed and got up, I put my motorcycle on brake so it wouldn't tilt. I went to her house and knocked, probably waited for two minutes until she opened up.

As usual Gwen was looking as hot as ever but I had questions for her.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" I started "Do you have company or something?"

Gwen rolled her eyes "Does it matter? I'm here aren't I?" she replied annoyed. Gwen had a lazy face on, didn't seem like she wanted to see me.

"Anyways, I have to tell you something-" Gwen cut me off, she shoved something in my chest. I raised a brow at her "What is it?" I asked merely confused.

Gwen half-smirked "It's your shirt dumbass" she said angrily. Her eyebrows furrowed at me and she was sending me daggers.

_Why did I do now? _

"Anyways" I started, I took my shirt from her hands "Let's go" I said. Gwen's eyes went wide after I said that.

Gwen shook her head quickly then and put her hands up in defense "What do you mean "we" we're not a couple or anything! Leshawna will think something's up!" Gwen shrieked. I shrugged though.

"If you don't get on then she'll also think something's up" I started, I walked towards the motorcycle and got on "If she thinks we broke up then she'll tell off Courtney" I said. I motioned Gwen to come here but Gwen rolled her eyes.

"So all you care about is Courtney?" she asked. I smirked at her "Jealous sweetheart?" I said teasingly. Gwen's face went red after that,

"No but just think of what'll happen to us?" she said worriedly. I shrugged though,

"What I mean is that Leshawna will tell of Courtney saying that she broke us up, then Courtney will tell us off" I started "Then you'll be Courtney's arch enemy, we wouldn't want that now would we?" I said while smirking at her.

Gwen huffed angrily while crossing her arms, but nodded. She walked towards me and put her arms around my waist.

I started the motorcycle while Gwen put the helmet on her.

"Let's see how this goes" I said while driving off.


	9. Picture

**A/N: 2 chapters for today! :D Enjoy!**

**Gwen's POV**

Once the ride was over I took the helmet off and gave it to Duncan.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I was gonna walk away until somebody took my hand. I turned my head back and saw Duncan smirking.

"What? We can't hold hands like a normal couple?" he said innocently. I glared at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"We can't if we're not a couple" I stated trying to pull my hand away from his but he wouldn't let me.

"We are if Leshawna's coming towards our way" Duncan stated. My eyes went wide so Duncan quickly pulled me towards his side.

I gasped and was about to speak until Leshawna did.

"Omg girl!" Leshawna squealed looking at Duncan and I. "You two are too cute!" she exclaimed while giving me a thumbs-up.

Immedatly my face went red "T-thanks" I stuttered while turning my head a different direction.

"Anyways, I just came here to tell you guys something" Leshawna started.

Duncan and I looked at her and raised a brow. "What" I asked while Leshawna smirked.

She went into her purse and kept it there for a while "Say cheese!"Leshawna then took her hand out of her purse and took out a camera.

I was flabbergasted because Leshawna just took a picture of Duncan who had his arm around my waist. Question was what was she gonna do with it..

"Thanks guys! I'm gonna show this to Courtney and tell her that Gwen, my best friend, took her boyfriend and that she can't have him at all or then Leshawna, is gonna do something about this!" Leshawna started.

My eyes went wide then "But!-" Leshawna cut me off though by squealing.

"Sorry guys! Gotta go!" she said while running off.

My jaw was hanging open and my eyes were huge.

I looked at Duncan then and all he did was shrug.

"Guess we'll have to face Courtney sooner than I expected"

"


	10. News

**Courtney's POV**  
"Vote Courtney for Student Body President!" I yelled while sitting near my campaign.

You see, I'm running for president in the Student Body Council. I have my reasons but my biggest one is that I would be perfect for this! Also, because I know that I have a friendly attitude, I'm great at compromising, I have lots of ideas and, best of all, I can do anything when my mind is set on a specific challenge.

Right now, it's winning no matter what.

"Vote for Courtney!" I yelled again. Then I checked my watch and furrowed my eyebrows. This time I stood up from my chair and tapped my right foot fast.  
Technically, I was supposed to be video-taped today for my speech, but the crew is late!

_ Who do they think they are!? Do they think that I have all the time in the world!?_

I huffed angrily while crossing my arms "They better be here"

Then all of sudden, I spotted somebody running in the hallway!

Of course, I being the important and superior person, stopped them.

Now the hall monitor would have to vote for me!  
I smiled and then quickly frowned. First I dashed into the person's way and blocked them.

But it didn't end out so well, because since the person was running, they pushed me backwards but since I'm strong, they flew back as well.

"Watch it!" the person yelled. I realized that this person was now a guy because of his voice.

Angered, I rubbed my back and glared. But then my eyes soften when I saw who it was.

"Why were you running?" I asked while getting up. I dusted myself off and then put my hand out for him.

"I was looking for you" he replied.

I helped him up and then he dusted himself.

"Why" I asked. What does he want now? I thought.

"Just need to tell you something about certain people" he replied.

After I heard that I put my hands on my waist. "Who" I said.

He smirked this time but I raised a brow "Who are the two people" I asked annoyed.

But all he did was smirk.

"Duncan and Gwen" he replied.

This time I took my hands off my waist and furrowed my eyebrows and glared.

"What are you talking about?" I said angrily.

Who does he think he's fooling?!  
"You heard me" he started "Duncan's openly flirting with Gwen, my ex-girlfriend"

I rolled my eyes after I heard that last part "Your still not over her, Trent?" I asked.

Trent gave out a chuckle this time "Of course I'm not over her but that isn't the point" Trent said while walking closer to me "The point is that since she's my ex and Duncan's your boyfriend, point is that they could be dating behind your back" he said.

Personally, I wouldn't worry about this because who the hell is Gwen? I don't know her but I've heard about her from Trent.

If I didn't know her then Duncan probably wouldn't either. But on the other hand, we have been distance for a while..

"What makes you say that?" I asked curiously.

Trent smiled "He took the blow for her" he stated.

But of course, I didn't know what he meant by that.

I tilted my head in confusion "Stop using specific words and start telling me" I started. I walked up to Trent and put my hands on his collarbone "What the hell is going on!?" I said angrily while pulling his collarbone closer to me.

But Trent didn't budge. All he did was smile.  
"Don't you get it? It means that Duncan could fall for her" he started. Then he turned his head and looked at a different direction "Or he already did"

This time I gripped my hands tighter and glared "Duncan would never cheat!" I yelled but didn't sound so convincing..

"Wake up to reality Courtney. He's a punk and your a goody two-shoes. Did you really expect to have a happily ever after?" he said while returning my glare.  
I gasped and then started to let my hands release. Trent dusted his shirt then and smiled.

"Just wanted to tell you that" he said. Then Trent started to walk away leaving me alone.

I looked down to the floor, my arms were dropping next to me while my eyes were wide-eyed.

"It couldn't be true, it wouldn't be true, right?" I whispered trying to reassure myself but didn't convince myself so well.

"HEY COURTNEY! GUESS WHO'S THE NEW HOTTEST COUPLE!"


	11. Courtney's Not Happy

**Duncan's POV**

I was freaking out right now.

Inside, I was literally gonna murder Leshawna for telling Courtney.

But at the same time, thank her.

I sighed and then looked at Gwen.

She was dead-nervous.

So I played it cool and acted like nothing was wrong.

But in reality, every _f*cking _thing is wrong!

I put my hand on Gwen's shoulder, she turned her head and looked at me worriedly.

So I gave her one of my signature smirks and winked "Don't be worried sweetheart, she was bound to find out anyways"

After I said that, I waited for Gwen to yell at me saying "We're not dating!" Or "We're not a couple!"

But instead, she just nodded her head and turned her head away from me, she put her head down and looked at the ground sadly.

I realized that she's all worried-like because she knows what trouble she's-no wait, scratch that.

She knows what trouble _WE'RE _gonna be in.

**Courtney's POV**

"HEY COURTNEY! GUESS WHO'S THE NEW HOTTEST COUPLE!" Somebody yelled.

Instantly I looked where the voice came from and saw Leshawna, the most annoyingest girl.

Honestly, I didn't really like her. She had a big mouth and kept ranting about her booty licious.

Is that really necessary to know when nobody-besides Harold, cares.

I put my hands on my hips "When did you come back?" I asked irritated. I didn't want to mess around, I was straight bussniess.

"That isn't important, what's important though is that you're done for!" she said while smirking.

I raised a brow "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. What did she know that I didn't?

"I feel so bad for you but at the same time, I don't!" Leshawna said with a chuckle.

"Since Duncan broke up with you he got to date Gwen, it was about damn time! I was tired of your whiny ass!" she said.

Confused and angered, I removed my hands and crossed them,

"What do you mean!? Duncan never broke up with me! And he wouldn't cheat on me! Last of all, I was tired of your big mouth too!" I said angrily.

Leshawna then glared at me but then instantly turned into a smile "You're in denial, that's kind of sad since I actually sort of respected you" she stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at her "What the hell are you talking about? Who's Gwen!" I said furiously.

Leshawna sighed but shrugged "Gwen's the girl who always dresses in dark colors, she has black hair with teal highlights, she's dating Duncan, your ex-boyfriend" she said firmly.

My eyes went wide after that "Do you know where they are? I want to congratulate them" I said through my teeth.

Leshawna chuckled and nodded her head "Parking lot" she replied.

I nodded my head with my eyes still wide-eyed, I removed that face and furrowed my eyebrows again. I still had my arms crossed, I was speed walking a bit and glaring up ahead.

But before I left Leshawna called out,

"I SWEAR COURTNEY! IF YOU RUIN GWUNCAN, I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!" she yelled.

Agravated, I walked faster and removed my arms from my chest.

"What the hell is Gwuncan!?" I mumbled under my breath.


	12. It's Her

**Gwen's POV**

I thought I was gonna die at that moment. This is all Duncan's fault though! How is it my fault when he's the one flirting with me!

I sighed and looked down to the ground, what would happen?

"Hey! Duncan!" somebody yelled.

I looked up a bit and saw it was her.

"What do you want Heather?" Duncan asked annoyed.

Heather smirked at that "Oh me? Well nothing besides seeing you two in such trouble!" she said with a chuckle. "Seriously Duncan, goth girl? At least Courtney's popular" Heather stated. Then she looked at me and glared.

"I love drama but I also hate seeing the group broken up, so I'll tell you what, I'll lie for you two, you two decided what your gonna do or you could just get busted from Courtney and face the facts" Heather said while crossing her arms.

Duncan rolled his eyes at her "Do I look like I need your help? Besides, I don't really like Courtney, she's been too bitchy but on the other hand, Gwen is more fun" Duncan paused.

"I'd date Gwen if I broke up with Courtney" he said, acting like, oh-this-is-nothing.

"HUH!?" Heather and I yelled. My eyes were wide-eyed after I heard that.

"Why would you date goth girl! Do you know how bad that looks for your reputation!" Heather yelled with her hands up "Do you really want to date her? If you do then why don't you dump Courtney first!" Heather stated. She was glaring at Duncan who was returning her gaze.

"Simple, Courtney's a whiny bitch who always talks about changing me and saying that if I really want to date her, then I would have to be a different person! What kind of girlfriend is that?! Second of all, Gwen is a hot bitch! She's feisty but she's not whiny! She's not changing me, she's slowly accepting me! Besides, Courtney fell for my charms when we met but she kept it a secret. Meanwhile, Gwen hasn't fell for me, but don't worry, I'm working on it" Duncan said while putting his arm around my shoulder.

I jumped a bit and had my mouth open, he really thought of me like that?

But Heather broke my thoughts and spoke.

"Well I guess I see your point, but promise me this!" Heather started. She turned to face me and pointed her finger.

"Make it interesting! If your gonna ruin your status then you might as well be entertaining! I'll help you guys but only because Courtney is a bitch. And some piece of information, she's coming right now, I saw her talking to Leshawna in the hall. You're welcome" Heather said.

She then turned her back to us "I'll stall Courtney, skip school today, come back tomorrow, don't worry" Heather then turned around with her arms crossed. She was grinning at us.

"Heather's here and when Heather's here, things will get juicy" she stated.

I was about to protest until Duncan nodded. He took my hand and leaded me to his motorcycle.

"Duncan wait! That's Heather we're talking about! You actually believe her!?" I yelled confused.

Duncan shrugged "I've known her since I was five, she may be cruel but she can be reliable sometimes" he stated.

I sighed but nodded while putting my head down.

"Do you trust me Gwen?" he asked.

After he said that I quickly looked up, I raised a brow.

"Why?" I said confused.

Duncan shrugged "Just asking" he said while throwing me the helmet.

I took it and put it on. Then I got on the motorcycle and put my arms around his waist.

"Maybe" I stated before we left.

As we were speeding, I whispered.

"I do trust you"

**A/N: Heather has her long hair here and had it in a ponytail. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Surprise

**A/N: OMG! Who saw episode 3 on Total Drama All Stars! Duncan took a leach for her! How cute! He kissed her cheek too! I think I'm gonna die from their cuteness! Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Get out of my way!" I yelled angrily as I tried passing Heather.

But she kept blocking my way!

"Sorry Court! But I can't do that. Besides, we have to get to class" she stated.

I eyed her then.

"When did you start caring about class?" I asked confused-like and suspicious.

Heather shrugged and then eyed me.

"Since when did _you _stop caring about class?" she accused.

My eyes went wide then. "You're right! What's wrong with me! Ugh! I'll have to deal with this later! Bye Heather!" I yelled back as I started running inside the school.

_You got lucky this time Duncan. Just wait till I'm done with you!_

**Heather's POV**

Of course being nice isn't easy! Especially with Ms. Bossy!

I only did it though because I could see Duncan's true feelings.

It's stupid and childish but I knew that he was suffering from Courtney.

So I decided to do one good deed.

Especially since I was the one who hooked him up with her.

"Better be worth it" I said as I crossed my arms, walking away.

**Duncan's POV, Gwen's Home**

"Remind me again why your here?" Gwen asked suspiciously as she laid down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to her, "Courtney, will come over to my house. She doesn't know where you live" I stated.

This time Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you park your motorcycle in front of my house?" she questioned as she raised a brow.

I gave her a look after that, it read: Do-you-really-think-I'm-that-stupid?

Gwen nodded "Making a bet with a girl you hardly knew, kissing her when dating a popular girl at school, flirting with her. I'd say that you were retarded" she giggled a bit then and smiled.

"But seriously, couldn't you have gone to somebody else?"

I shook my head while crossing my arms.

"Courtney knows all my friends. She'll go there first" I replied and then smirked.

"By the way, I have six more days until the bets over. Have you fallen for me yet?" I asked with a smirk.

Gwen smiled a bit and then shook her head, "I can't fall for you that easily" she stated.

I shrugged and then uncrossed my arms. I started to lean towards Gwen on the couch.

She started to back away until I was an inch near her face.

"You will eventually" I whispered and then winked.

Gwen started turning red, as red as a tomato!

"Cute, sweetheart" I said as I smirked. I backed away and laid down on the couch again.

Gwen shook her head and then threw a pillow at me.

"Jerk" she mumbled.

I grinned and then shrugged.

"You'll fall for me eventually. Especially since I have plans for tomorrow" I said.

Gwen tilted her head a bit after I said that.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

I smirked, "As long as we avoid Courtney for today, then we'll be set for tomorrow" I stated. I loved making her curious every second.

"What is it?" she asked again.

But all I did was shrug.

"It's a surprise"


	14. Oh Great

**Gwen's POV**

**The Next Day**

Okay, so usually I don't listen to Duncan but he told me he had a surprise for me.

That made me a bit curious.

So I changed into a dark-purple camisole and black skinny jeans. I wore my black and white converse and put my hair up into a ponytail. After all, the weatherman said that it was going to go up to at least eighty degrees.

Once I finished, I waited in the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV.

It was like about, twelve...thirty? Duncan said he'd pick me up in about ten more minutes.

Then reality hit me.

_Why am I doing this again? Why am I waiting for him?_

I shook my head quickly and then turned off the TV. Then I went up to the door and sighed.

"Don't know why I'm waiting for him if I'll end up not liking the surprise" I muttered.

Then I opened the door as I closed my eyes. Once I felt the cold breeze, I opened my eyes.

But what I didn't know was that Duncan was there.

He was inches close to my face actually!

When I opened my eyes, my eyes went wide and I jumped back.

Duncan found this a bit amusing because I heard him chuckle.

"Well it's good to know that you actually listened to me" he paused and then smirked "Fallen for me already?"

I shook my head a bit and then frowned.

"Stop playing games and let's go. For once I actually want to get on that motorcycle" I stated.

Duncan grinned. "You want your arms around my waist? Working out really pays off then" he joked.

I rolled my eyes but still felt my cheeks heat up.

"Not exactly. But I'd rather put my arms around your waist, riding on your motorcycle, feeling the cool wind. Then die from the heat" I said.

Duncan still grinned as he shrugged.

"Whatever you say dollface. Let's go though. I already have the tickets and plans, cross your fingers that nothing will go wrong" he said as he started to walk towards his motorcycle.

I followed along but was half-confused. What was he talking about?

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

I was glad that the ride was longer than I expected.

But I was a bit confused as well.

So once Duncan stopped, I got up and asked questions.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Duncan got up from crouching down towards the motorcycle.

"The carnival" he replied.

Then he stretched a bit and took my hand.

"We're going to get on alot of rides" he said as he smirked.

My eyes went wide but not because of the rides. It was because he always startled me by holding my hand.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

Duncan smirked and then looked at me.

"Are you scared?" he asked as he raised a brow "Don't worry, you can squeeze my hand if your afraid"

I rolled my eyes as he said that.

"I'm not scared" I replied angrily.

Duncan grinned and then shrugged "Then let's go"

**15 Minutes Later**

"It was so funny when that guy was screaming his head off! I mean, he was like I don't know, twenty!" I said as I was laughing.

Duncan laughed too "I know right! We're like seventeen years old! How pathetic!"

I smiled as I was laughing, it was hilarious!

Duncan and I actually had a pretty good time! The lines were a bit long but it was alright because the rides were worth it!

We've been on the Lopping Starship, Tornado, Skycoaster, Screamin' Swing, The Boat and the mechanical bull. Well actually, he bet me.

Duncan bet that he could tame the bull and if he won, he would get an extra week and a kiss. Of course I agreed because if he lost, then he'd have to call off our other bet!

It was worth it! Besides, Duncan can't tame it! Well, probably.

Duncan smirked as he told the guy he was next to get on.

The guy nodded and then smirked.

What did he tell him?

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"You see that hot girl?" I whispered to the guy.

He nodded "She'll be mine if I beat the bull, I'll pay you fifty bucks" I said.

The guy smirked and nodded again.

"No problem" he replied.

I smirked this time and went up to the bull, meanwhile he announced the news.

"Hello everybody! We have a new person who wants to tame the beast! Can he do it? Let's see! If this guy, can ride it for over five minutes, he did it! If not, then I'm sorry buddy! Either way, let's start!"

I put my hands on the handhold and gripped it tight. I relaxed my upper body but kept my legs firm on the bull.

Then once I was ready I nodded.

The guy grinned and then started it up.

"GO!"

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

_Duncan can't possibly tame it, right?_ I then I really started thinking hard.

My eyes went wide and my cotton candy fell out of my mouth.

"Damnit" I muttered.

Duncan COULD do this! Duncan's determination would make him win! Duncan is a juvenile delinquent! Of course he could tame it! Ugh! I'm so stupid! How could I forget that!

I face-palmed myself with my free hand because my other hand had blue cotton candy.

_I am such an idiot,_ I thought. I sighed and looked down.

"Duncan can do this. That means I have to...kiss him" I shivered a bit for just thinking that!

Meanwhile, Duncan was having the time of his life! He was actually enjoying this! What's worse though is that it's been three minutes already, he has two more minutes to go...

**Duncan's POV**

I'm pretty sure I caught Gwen doubting herself. I saw her face-palm herself.

I smirked when I saw that because I knew that she found out that when I'm determined to do something, I'll do anything.

_Told her she shouldn't underestimate me, _I thought. I grinned and then thought of Gwen giving me a kiss.

I'll admit that she is hot and all but what I don't understand is that I always want to spend time with her.

I've never done that with Courtney..

_Oh well, it's been four minutes now, one more to go!_

Personally, I thought this was the easiest thing ever. It was simple actually.

Well, if you have removed kids for stealing their money, then it's easy.

"Well, I'll be! Ten more seconds until he tamed it! Can he do it?!" Said the guy with his eyes wide.

I smirked to myself.

_Course, I can do it,_ I thought.

Then I looked at Gwen. She was as pale as ever.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

I heard a bell ring. Then I fell off. Everybody gasped, even me.

They all went around me and seemed concerned.

But I was only worried about if I won or not.

The guy frowned at me "I'm sorry son" he started.

After he said that, I thought I was gonna die at that moment! I really wanted a kiss from Gwen!

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

YES! YES! YES! He couldn't do it! I knew it! I'm so happy!

I closed my eyes and took a big breath.

"That means I win, he's out of my life for good" I said.

I smiled then and squealed a bit. I knew I was being girly but did I give a f*ck?

Hell no! At this moment, I was too happy to care!

I was outside of the tent actually. I was waiting for Duncan to come out.

I kept my eyes closed but then I felt something.

Something touched my cheek.

My eyes flew open and I turned my head to see who it was.

It was Duncan.

I smirked once I saw him. I crossed my arms and raised a brow.

"Hey Duncan! Sorry you lost! Guess we don't have a reason to talk with each other! That's too bad!" I said unhappily. Even though on the inside, I was dying of happiness.

But what confused me is that Duncan wasn't frowning. He didn't have any tears. Although, he was smirking.

"Guess what sweetheart?" he said excitedly.

I kept my brow raised and my arms crossed but removed my smirk and replaced it with a frown.

"What?" I asked.

Duncan smirked and then kissed me.

He kissed me so fiercely that I couldn't help but just kiss a bit back.

Once we parted, Duncan smirked.

"You kissed back" he said.

I rolled my eyes but my flustered face said otherwise.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

Duncan grinned as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I won the bet"


	15. Remind Me To Never Do That Again

**Gwen's POV**

_I f*ckin knew it._

I frowned as I sighed. Then I turned my head to look and Duncan.

"That means.."

"Got that right sweetheart! I now have, six days and a week! You'll fall for me in the process. Trust me dollface, I know" he stated.

I rolled my eyes and then crossed my arms.

"At least get your arm off me" I said angrily.

Duncan chuckled as he obligated. I sighed from relief but then my hand from something warm.

I looked down at he was holding my hand.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I felt my face heat up.

Duncan smirked as he gripped his hand tighter.

"I said I had a surprise today. This was sort of the surprise. The real one was that we were gonna spend the whole day together" he stated and then smirked. "Didn't plan anything, except for the carnival. We'll see where I'll take you" he said.

I rolled my eyes but then smiled a bit.

"Does that you can take me home?" I asked happily.

Duncan chuckled as he shook his head.

"Not unless we do something there-"

"Nevermind" I cut him off with my flustered face.

Duncan laughed again and then looked at me.

"Well then how about you tell me about yourself. I'll know what you like once you tell me" he said.

I thought for a bit after he said that.

"Personally, I love pulling pranks on people! But mostly if they deserve it!" I admitted.

Duncan grinned widely as his eyes sparkled.

"Then I know the perfect place"

* * *

**Duncan's POV  
**

**10 Minutes Later  
**

"H-How?!" Gwen stuttered as she looked at the house with amazement.

I smirked as I shrugged. Gwen and I were at Trent's two-story house.

"Since Trent's one of the populars, he hangs out with us. We've been to his house lots of times! Now, we can revenge on this jackass!" I said excitedly.

You see, after Gwen and I left the carnival, we went to a grocery shop. We bought eggs and tomatoes. Then we went to an old friend of mine. He gave me a crowbar, spray paint, a hammer, an axe and a chainsaw. It was like freakin heaven.

Gwen smirked happy as she had a crowbar in her hand.

"I can't believe your actually helping me! Wouldn't your reputation be worse if the school found out about this?" Gwen asked.

I shrugged again as I held the axe in my hand.

"My reputation doesn't matter to me. People know not to mess with. Besides, I'm tired of their asses! Your worth it!" I exclaimed as I winked.

Gwen turned a shade of pink but then shook her head.

"Thanks" she muttered and then took a deep breath.

"This is for you Trent!" she yelled as she ran towards the house.

Gwen hit the windows with the crowbar as the glass fell.

I smirked as I ran towards the house as well. I broke his glass door and then went in. I scanned the room but then chuckled.

_Now why would I scan the room if I'm just gonna mess everything?_

Smirking, I swung the axe at Trent's flat-screen TV. Then I let go of my axe and went up the stairs towards the bathrooms.

_Where did he leave his matches again?_

**Gwen's POV  
**

I was spraying paint on Trent's house. I spelled out "Jackass, Bastard, Player, Man hoe and Elvis" I was smirking as I did so.

Then, once I was done, I went to Duncan's motorcycle so I could get out the eggs. But once I went there, I stopped.

_Duncan's really doing this for me. Isn't he?_I smiled a bit but then frowned instantly.

_Don't fall for him Gwen! Just because he's being all friendly and all, don't trust him! You did with Trent, look what happened then..  
_

I sighed while getting the carton of eggs.

_But he's not like Trent. He had a green mohawk, he seems to like skulls, he carves with his pocket knife, he's been in juvie before and he's a total bad-ass._

I was gonna fight myself with my thoughts but then, suddenly, I saw Duncan running out of the house with his axe. I raised a brow but then he yelled.

"Gwen! Get on! I lit his house on fire!"

My eyes went wide after he said that. I quickly got on the motorcycle as I dropped the eggs.

I sat down as I waited for him.

As soon as Duncan came, he put the axe in the trunk and then got on.

"You put the crowbar back right?"

I nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around Duncan.

Duncan smirked while chuckling.

"Good, sweetheart"

Then, we sped off to our houses.

But as we were, I glanced at Trent's house.

I knew that he wouldn't happy about this but...who the hell cares?!

* * *

**Trent's POV **

"Your so damn hot right now Lindsay. I'm glad you broke up with Tyler" I said as I looked at Lindsay, lustfully.

Lindsay giggled but then had a blank face on.

"Who's Tyler again?"

I rolled my eyes but then pulled her waist towards me.

"Who the hell cares about him anyways"

As I was about to, undress her though, my phone rang.

Angered, I pulled away from Lindsay and answered.

"What?" I said angrily.

The person on the other line coughed a bit but then spoke.

"Are you Trent Mace?" the guy said.

I raised a brow but said yes.

"Your house was burning then" he stated.

My eyes went wide after he said that.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I demanded furiously.

"Woah there. I'll tell you what happened. Your neighbor called saying that he saw your house burning so he quickly called us. We are the fire department, we managed to put out the fire but your house is damaged. Sadly, the cause of the fire was match burning upstairs"

I took a big breath after that. I was literally going crazy.

"I'm on my way" I said as I cut the man off. I knew I wasn't supposed to but I didn't give a shit. My house was freakin burned! What can they do!?

"What happened?" Lindsay asked confused.

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond. I really was gonna hate myself for thinking this but, this is way more important than Lindsay's body.

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen and I were now at my place. Since school wasn't over yet, we knew that Courtney wasn't gonna kill us.

I was on my couch laying down, using my arms as pillows. Meanwhile, Gwen was in the kitchen.

"Hey Gwen! Are you making something?" I hollered.

It was silence after I said that but then she hollered back.

"No! I'm just in the kitchen because I feel like it!"

I rolled my eyes after that, I got up and then went towards the kitchen.

I found Gwen making..

"Omelets" she said breaking me from my thoughts.

I nodded as I sat down.

It was all quiet until I spoke up.

"Are you mad?" I asked worriedly.

Gwen was silent for a bit but then eventually talked.

"I guess you can say a bit" she stated as she concentrated on the frying pan. "Did you really have to burn his entire house?"

I chuckled a bit, "Well he is a loser. He cheated on you, lied and is now a complete stalker. On second thought, he also was about to hit you! But I took the blow! Did I mention that he was gonna rape you?" I stated.

Gwen nodded slowly as she turned off the stove. Then she got out two plates and put the omelets on them. Then she turned around and gave me a plate and one for herself.

"Your right about that but still..I feel bad" she said sadly and then cursed under her breath.

I raised a brow, "What I did was really that bad?" I asked curiously.

Gwen smiled as she shook her head.

"No not that. I just forgot to get the forks"

_Dude, are you that stupid? _I thought to myself. I was literally gonna face-palm myself. Did I really have to talk about that situation when all she was talking about forks?!

Gwen giggled a bit so I decided to get up and get the forks.

_Am I really stupid?!_

**Gwen's POV  
**

_Duncan can be such an idiot but...he always seems to make the bad times, one of the most memorable times.  
_

I smiled to myself but then felt my stomach tingle. I raised a brow but then shook my head. But then, I felt my palms getting sweatier.

_What's happening? Why am I suddenly starting to feel so..nervous?_

Whatever it was, it started getting worse once Duncan came back.

He handed me my fork. Except our hands accidentally touched. I felt electricity running up my arm.

Duncan probably felt it too because he jumped back a bit.

But do you know what happened after that?

Once Duncan sat down, he stared at me curiously.

I felt my face heat up and my heart starting to beat faster. My mind was filled with crazy thoughts.

_What the hell is happening?!_

* * *

**A/N: Can you believe that in TDAS Gwuncan broke up! Like, really?! If you were gonna break them up in the first place, then they shouldn't have gotten together! Yes, we still wanted them together but I'd rather have them be best friends then be ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend! Besides, that, I hoped this chapter made you guys happy! :)  
**


End file.
